


Nightmare

by ionica01



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a normal night, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Edward keeps having nightmares after the Promised Day, but Winry has a way to make them less painful.





	Nightmare

Edward woke up and got to a sitting position in the blink of an eye, clenching the blanket with a sweaty hand. His breath was pitched and his memory hazy, but his heart squeezed hurtfully. His hands suddenly started roaming around the sheets, feeling the panic increase when he realised the place next to his was empty.

  
"Winry...?" A hoarse voice escaped his throat, flashbacks from his bad dream coming to mind: the girl was holding a gun... Scar was holding her... The promised day... Everything just felt so real that he crouched down and pulled the sheets over his head, letting out a small "n-no!" And then outright yelling: "no waaaaay!"

  
"Ed?" An alarmed, groggy voice came from the door frame. The blonde's voice suddenly came to a halt as he slowly looked up from underneath the sheets and saw the woman rubbing her eyes. His heartbeat slowed down considerably and he sighed in relief, pulling the sheets off his head, but still trembling.

"Where were you?" He asked, his voice still shaking as he spoke out loud.

  
"Bath." She answered simply and made her way to her place on the bed, laying down and pulling the blanket over her bare feet. After she got comfortable, she turned back to the man who was now wheezing, trying to calm down: "another nightmare?"

  
He smiled embarrassedly in response and nodded, making Winry sigh. She had gotten used to it by now, but he still hated waking her up almost every night with his screams.

"Ed..." Was all she could come up with before moving over and hugging him clumsily. She let her hands rest around his shoulders and buried her head in the nape of his neck, which made him blush accordingly. Her breath was even against his skin, making the former alchemist wonder how she could keep her calm being in such close proximity to him.

He put a hand over hers and Winry started wondering when his hands had gotten so big, so rough from the housework and so warm. Her face matched his with a blush of her own, and they both sat there in awkward silence, reassuring each other through sheer presence.

  
"I'm here." Winry said after a long time. "And I'm fine." She added, rubbing her husband's knuckles. He nodded as a thanks and muttered back:

"Me too. I'm home."

This is why Edward Elric happens not to hate nightmares anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I know this is short, but I hope you still enjoy it! I have a longer one coming right up!


End file.
